Liverte and Red Sister
by Cherish Oreo
Summary: Eren—si kecil bandel nan polos—akhirnya bebas dari cengkraman Mamanya. Dan... diujung belokan itu, dia bertemu dengan "Si Merah"./—manis. stroberi./Red theme. AU. Child mode. ErenMikasa/ be joy! :D


**C****orner ****n****ote:**

OOC's Mikasa. Typo(s). Child-mode.

Character: Eren Y. Mikasa A. Carla Y.

Don't worry, without any profit ^_^

* * *

S**hingeki **n**o **K**yojin©****H****ajime ****I****sayama**

**Liverte and a Red Sister**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Liverte_."

Satu kata terucap dari sebuah bibir mungil seorang lelaki kecil berambut kecokelatan kusam. Bocah terlantar.

Dia tampak tidak sedih ataupun menangis kendatipun normalnya seorang anak seusianya akan menangis ketika menyadari tak ada seorangpun yang menemaninya di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Alih-alih begitu, bocah cilik itu malah tersenyum. Segurat garis terbentuk diantara pipi gembulnya yang tertarik.

Bocah itu memandangi sekitarnya, dan seluk-beluk kota sibuk ini tersorot penuh pada sepasang mata yang kerlingannya masih jenaka. Semua orang berjalan cepat, gesturnya terburu-buru—atau apa memang mereka selalu diburu oleh si waktu? Atau setidaknya yang terpikir di otak bocah itu; ada monster bergigi tajam dibalik punggung mereka dan akan melahapnya jika tidak gesit melangkah?

Hahaha. Bocah cilik itu menggeleng setelah dengan polos mencondongkan kepalanya untuk mengecek punggung orang yang lalu lalang.

Mata jenakanya masih belum berubah ekspresi, belum sarat intimidasi dan masih hijau.

Mamanya yang bawel dan selalu membuatnya mengerucutkan bibir pernah bilang, "Sayang, jangan pergi sendirian. Kamu harus selalu dengan Mama."

Tapi—ah, masa bodoh. Mama itu bukan orang yang baik. Wanita itu selalu mentitahnya untuk mengelapi bibirnya setelah makan donat berselai stroberi ataupun melarangnya bergulung-gulung di lumpur. Tapi memang sih—lelaki cilik itu belum lupa kemarin lusa merusakkan tuas toilet saat memutar-mutarnya iseng. Itu memang salahnya.

Bibir si kecil meluncip, sejenak terlihat tidak senang memikirkan kejadian tempo hari itu. Resultan itulah yang membuatnya merangkak diam-diam di bawah meja kasir saat mamanya sibuk membayar barang-barang dan berlari keluar toko mentereng sambil tersenyum senang. Dia tidak peduli lagi kalau nanti mama akan memarahinya dan melarang membelikan sekotak donat.

Yah, sekali lagi—_masa bodoh._

Kaki-kaki kecilnya yang berselimutkan pantofel merah cerah manari riang saat membawanya berlari ke sudut lain pertokoan dan melintasi _zebra cross_ dengan menyelonong—menyebabkan beberapa mobil mengerem mendadak dan penyetir mengumpat di atas jok masing-masing. Sungguh keberuntungan besar dari Dewi Fortuna; si bocah bisa mencapai jalan diseberang dengan selamat.

Lelaki cilik itu masih tak acuh, masih memamerkan senyum polos, disertakan wajah yang riang. Dia berteriak kegirangan sambil terus berlari menerobos orang-orang yang tak henti mengumpatinya. Bahkan, dengan sengaja dia merentangkan tangan dan menampari banyak orang.

Inilah realisasi bebas yang diinginkan oleh bocah personifikasi _innocent_ tersebut. Yah, kalau saja yang melakukannya bukan bocah berusia enam tahun, dia akan menjadi sasaran massa.

Tiba-tiba telinga mungilnya menangkap suara sesenggukan di ujung jalan dekat belokan di dapan. Perlahan langkah cepat hentakan pantofelnya berhenti. Bocah cilik itu baru menyadari telah cukup jauh berlari dari hiruk-pikuk kota dan sampai di tempat yang lengang seperti ini. Sorot matanya berubah gusar, melihat sekelilingnya dan menebak dimana sumber suara setengah merintih itu berasal.

Pantofel merah membawanya berbelok ke ujung jalan. Setelah tepat berbelok, tubuh bocah cilik itu mendadak terpatung. Mata polosnya mengerjap beberapa kali mendapati gumpalan wol bewarna merah dengan warna hitam menyembul diantaranya. Gumpalan itu tampak bergerak-gerak tak tenang.

Si bocah laki-laki enam tahun masih terdiam tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sebelum suara sesenggukan berhenti dan penampakan wajah mungil berpipi merah padam terpantul di iris polosnya. Dengan hati-hati, dia berjongkok dan menatap wajah kemerahan dengan sepasang manik kelam itu penasaran.

"Kau menangis ya?"

Alih-alih menjawab, sosok gadis kecil yang terbalut wol merah terang itu malah menatap terkejut bocah yang tak tahu datang dari mana.

"K-kau s-siapa?" cicit si gadis kecil.

Si bocah laki-laki berambut cokelat pudar itu menggumam tidak senang. "Kau menangis." katanya setengah mengejek. "Tapi kenapa kau menangis? wajahmu jadi terlihat jelek, kau tahu? Sini, aku bersihkan pipimu." cerocosnya sambil mengambil ujung wol yang menyelimuti tubuh mungil dihadapannya, dan mengusapkannya ke pipi si gadis cilik.

Sementara itu, pemilik pipi yang memerah karena tangis itu hanya diam, manik hitamnya memerhatikan wajah laki-laki sebayanya itu dengan seksama. Sinar mentari yang menyorot langsung pada mereka membuat rambut bocah laki-laki itu sewarna emas. Si gadis kecil seolah terlena dengan wajah mungil nan teduh yang hanya beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya sendiri.

Lalu, seakan teringat mengapa dia menangis di gang sepi ini, dia menunduk. "A-aku…"

"Ung?" si bocah laki-laki menghentikan tangannya. Sepasang manik kehijauan mengarah langsung ke mata kelam miliknya, membuat bahunya agak menegang gugup. Maka dari itu, si gadis cilik membuang muka.

"Aku kelaparan." lanjutnya sambil merona malu.

Dilihatnya, bocah laki-laki berpakaian bagus itu mengangguk paham. "Tapi… aku tidak punya makanan apapun." tangan kecilnya dengan cepat merogoh saku-saku dipakaiannya. Berharap menemukan minimal beberapa permen kacang yang biasanya dia curi dari toples kaca ruang tengah. "ah~ aku sungguh tidak punya makanan apapun." keluhnya. Dahinya mengerut lucu.

Suara kikikan membuat si bocah makin mengerutkan dahinya. Si gadis kecil rupanya tengah menertawainya. "Apa? Kau ini aneh. Tadi menangis, sekarang tertawa."

Komentar yang terdengar mengejek itu sepertinya tidak digubris si gadis kecil. Dia menyerot isi hidungnya sehabis menangis sebelum menunjuk-nunjuk wajah sang bocah laki-laki. "Ada selai di pipimu."

Jemari kecil itu lalu bergerak cepat mengusap pipi, dan mata polosnya memelototi cairan lumer berwarna merah yang bertengger di telunjuknya. Si bocah laki-laki memutar matanya jengkel. Baiklah, sepertinya titah Mama yang satu itu mungkin ada gunanya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu makan ini saja." kata si bocah berambut kecoklatan itu seraya menyekoki si gadis dengan sejumput selai tersebut—membuat manik kelam si gadis cilik melebar.

—_**Manis. Stroberi. **_

Bibir si gadis cilik terangkat, tapi dengan cepat dahinya berkerut tak senang. Kau tahu apa yang dilakukannya? Si gadis cilik menyembunyikan senyumnya dengan menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Oh, rupanya sang gadis cilik punya gengsi yang tinggi.

"Kau ini kasar sekali." celetuknya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Eh?" si bocah lelaki terpana sesaat sebelum menunjukkan raut yang sama dengan si gadis cilik. "Baiklah. Kau juga pemarah."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

"Kau tidak mengakuinya." kata si bocah laki-laki sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Pipi si gadis cilik kembali memerah. Bukan karena akan menangis lagi, tapi lebih tepatnya marah. Maka dari itu, untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, dia membalik punggungnya membelakangi wajah bocah laki-laki yang membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. "Kau seperti tak pernah dididik ibumu."

"Ibu?" si bocah lelaki mengangkat alisnya sangsi. "Maksudmu Mama?"

Rambut hitam si gadis cilik bergoyang saat menggeleng. "Bukan. Ibu itu orang yang baik." Jawabnya, masih bersikeras memunggungi si bocah laki-laki. "Kalau Mama kedengarannya seperti orang yang kejam." lanjutnya mendengus.

Si bocah lelaki langsung menyambar. "Ya, ya! Mama itu kejam." tanggapnya antusias. Ingatannya langsung menggambarkan sosok wanita yang selalu menggandengnya kemana-mana tanpa melepaskan tangannya—yah, kecuali di kasir tadi.

"Kau tahu? Mama itu bawel sekali. Aku harus selalu bersamanya. Kemana-mana pasti dengan Mama. Apapun yang kusuka selalu membuatnya tidak senang. Tiap malam aku tidak boleh tidur sendirian. Mama selalu memelukku erat sampai aku tidak bisa beranapas. Dia bahkan tak mengerti kalau bergulung-gulung di lumpur itu menyenangkan." cerocos si bocah laki-laki sambil berekspresi kesal sebelum terperanjat mendengar isakan disampingnya.

"K-kau menangis lagi, ya?" tanya si bocah berambut cokelat hati-hati. Seketika menyesal telah mengucapkan kalimat panjangnya barusan.

"M-maksudmu—" si bocah berambut hitam legam berkata terbata-bata. "Kau bodoh! I-itu… yang kau b-bicarakan t-tadi s-sama dengan I-ibu." Matanya menyala-nyala marah. Akhirnya dia mau membalik punggungnya. "Ibu itu orang yang baik—orang yang selalu menjaga anaknya. Mama yang kau maksud itu samasekali tidak kejam. Dia berusaha agar kau tidak sakit. Bergulung-gulung di lumpur itu bikin sakit! Dan kau malah membenci Mamamu."

Si bocah lelaki terlalu terkejut atas reaksi marah-marah gadis sebayanya ini. Maka dari itu, dia tetap terbengong-bengong. Tapi—hei! Yang mulai duluan kan dia. Katanya Mama itu terdengar kejam. Lalu setelah dirinya menceritakan betapa kejamnya Mama, dia malah marah. Gadis ini plin-plan sekali sih.

"Aku dulu punya Ibu," lanjut si gadis cilik sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah. Kali ini suaranya lebih pelan. Seperti meratapi diri sendiri. "Tapi dia mati. Aku kehilangan dia dan tidak bisa pulang. Lalu, seorang perempuan memungutku dari jalan dan membawaku ke bangunan itu." matanya mengerling sebuah gedung besar berbata merah yang terhalang oleh pencakar langit dan hanya beberapa blok dari trotoar sepi dimana mereka berada sekarang.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menangis disini?" tanya si bocah berambut cokelat penasaran. Dia memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan sedikit rasa jengkelnya pada si gadis cilik. "Kau kabur?"

Si bocah perempuan mengangguk. "Disana tidak ada Ibu. Aku kesepian. Semuanya terasa asing."

Bergumam, pandangan si bocah lelaki akhirnya jatuh di kaki si gadis cilik yang menyembul dari balik lilitan wol. "Dan kau… tidak memakai alas kaki?"

Sekali lagi, si gadis kecil mengangguk. Setelahnya, hening melingkupi kedua bocah yang duduk di trotoar kotor itu, sebelum tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari kejauhan yang seakan memanggil-manggil nama seseorang. Suara itu semakin dekat, dan terdengar setengah putus asa. Si bocah lelaki mendadak terlonjak, mengenali suara yang tak asing.

Cepat-cepat diraihnya tangan gadis cilik di sampingnya, membimbingnya berdiri.

"Kau kenal suara itu?" tanya si gadis cilik tak yakin.

"Itu Mamaku." Jawab si bocah berambut kecokelatan gelisah. "Sebenarnya aku juga kabur sepertimu."

Si bocah berambut hitam yang ternyata lebih tinggi daripada yang berambut kecokelatan itu ikut gelisah. Ada sebagian dirinya yang merasa bahwa waktunya bersama si bocah laki-laki ini akan segera berakhir, dan rasanya… tidak begitu rela. "Lalu?"

Si bocah perempuan tidak mengerti saat tiba-tiba bocah dihadapannya itu buru-buru melepas sebelah sepatunya. "Ini. Pakailah."

Si gadis kecil masih tak mengerti. "A-a?"

"Sudahlah, ambil saja. Dengan begitu kau bisa memakai alas kaki, dan aku juga tak kehilangan sepatuku. Kau, cepatlah lari. Aku berjanji akan menjemputmu di gedung itu."

Bocah perempuan berambut hitam sebahu itu akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi bahunya telah diputar ke arah yang berlainan. Sekarang, dia kembali membelakangi si bocah lelaki. "Kau… janji?" gumamnya sangat pelan.

"Ya. Aku janji." Sahut si bocah laki-laki mantap seraya menggambar tanda silang besar di punggung si bocah berambut hitam dengan telunjuknya. "Nantinya, kita akan hidup satu rumah. Kau ingin sosok Ibu, kan? Ayo, sekarang kau lari."

Setelah itu, si gadis cilik berambut hitam itu berlari. Ada sesuatu yang berat tengah bertengger di hati polosnya. Dia bahkan tak menyadari kapan dia memakaikan sepatu pantofel merah menyala itu ke kaki kanannya. Tak terasa, air mata nyaris tumpah dari pelupuk matanya—_lagi_. Si gadis kecil berusaha meyakini kata yang terlontar dari mulut si bocah berambut keemasan tadi.

_Jangan menangis, Mikasa! Dia akan menjemputmu. Bersabarlah!_

_Tapi…_

_Siapa ya, namanya?_

.

.

.

.

"EREN!"

Seketika tubuh mungil itu terperanjat begitu tiba-tiba menemukan dirinya tengah dalam dekapan seorang wanita. Wangi _blouse _yang familier segera masuk ke rongga hidungnya. Itu adalah Mama.

"Kau dari mana saja, Nak? Oh—Mama kira kau diculik atau tersesat dan tak bisa menemukanmu, Sayang. Kau ini tetap saja bandel!" kata-kata sarat kekhawatiran itu terluncur begitu pelukan erat dilepas. Wajah Mama yang tengah berjongkok didepan bocah berama Eren itu memerah karena menangis. Sementara Eren menatapnya sambil sedikit terbengong.

"Mama tidak marah?" tanyanya polos.

Sekilas, ekspresi Mama agak terkejut. "Tentu saja tidak, anak nakal! Mama sangat mencemaskanmu."

Eren tercenung. Di kepalanya terputar lagi kata-kata si gadis cengeng, _**"Ibu—[Mama]—adalah orang yang baik." **_

"Eren, kemana sepatumu yang sebelah?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mama,"

"Ya, Sayang?" Mama menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap Eren sementara mereka berdua menyusuri trotoar menuju tempat parkir mobil. "Kau mau donat stroberi lagi?"

"Uh-uhm." Eren menggeleng. "Apa Ibu itu sama saja dengan Mama?"

Sejenak Mama terdiam lalu tertawa. "Tentu, Eren. Ibu itu sebutan lain dari Mama."

"Oh." tanggap si kecil singat. "Lalu, maukah Mama memberikanku adik?"

"Eh?" seketika jalan Mama terhenti, membuat Eren juga ikut terdiam. Sedangkan ekspresi Mama terlihat aneh. "Bukankah Eren pernah bilang kalau tidak mau punya adik?"

Si kecil berambut cokelat tak langsung menjawab. "Ya. Tapi aku sudah berjanji dengan seorang perempuan, Ma. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Ibunya mati, dan dia kesepian di gedung merah. Aku ingin dia senang dan tidak menangis lagi."

Mama berusaha mencerna penjelasan Eren dan akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. "Kau ingin Mama mengadopsi anak perempuan itu?"

"Uhm." Eren mengangguk.

Senyum lembut terukir di bibir Carla Yeager. "Tentu, Sayang."

"Ma,"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku… aku minta maaf karena sudah merusak toilet Mama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

_**L**__iverte_ (kebebasan).

**[2013.29.11]**

~Cherish~

_**Grazie**_**, for reading! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
